


Ice Cream

by ProwlingThunder



Series: With Bundles of Forget-Me-Nots [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: But Everybody Lives, Clones, Everybody Died, Gen, Ice Cream, Kid Fic, Kid!Duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill. Clonebaby-verse. Kid!Fic.</p><p>They do not, as a rule, go out for ice-cream very often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuutousei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutousei/gifts).



> In the Clonebaby-verse, all the pilots and Zechs were killed during a mission after the War. They, along with Treize, were later cloned and raised as siblings.
> 
> Yuutousei asked for domestic fluff, with one of the sublets being "Going out for Ice Cream". I don't think I managed the Domestic Fluff bit.

They do not, as a rule, go out for ice-cream very often.

 

Their home has a huge walk-in freezer, and Mom has enough ice-cream stashed in there to kill several diabetics, so it's not as if going out is even _necessary_ ; sometimes when it snows Mom takes them out to collect snow and they make it from scratch, by hand, which tastes great but _different_ , too. 

 

But it's a rare, special privilege to go out. It's not even about the ice-cream, really, it's about  _going out_ .

 

Duo was a smart kid. Maybe.. he wasn't as intelligent as his siblings, and oh, how Mom would have been upset if he said that to her, but he was smart. And sometimes he was a little quicker; “ _Sharp as a scythe_ ,” Mom would say, and then smile a private little smile that made his heart twist up, because she looked so  _sad_ .

 

He knew she was sad. He could tell.

 

But when they did really good on something-- on their tests, or in the games at home-- Mom would light up, happy, pleased and tickled. Not just because they had done well, but because a job well-done made them happy, and, Duo had noticed, Mom liked it when they smiled. But when they did really good, Mom gave them a reward, too. 

 

Like the first time Quatre had played a full song on his violin, after watching dozens of teaching vids and spending weeks glaring at sheet music Duo couldn't even begin to read, when she had arranged for the whole family to go into the city to see the Orchestra play. He hadn't even minded, since the Orchestra didn't play just slow and boring things with violins and stuff; they had even had an electric guitar.

 

And that time Duo had rigged a smoke bomb to go off in the vents-- though Mom probably hadn't thought they deserved a reward for that at the time.

 

After Mom had rounded them all up in a head-count and shoved them in a hidden space with specific orders to start the “Escape The Base” game at the count of five. A half-hour later in a little alcove on the edge of the property, Mom had found them, frowning and holding Duo's little toy. Afterwards, she had taken them to a room in one of the lower levels and started to teach them how to  _make_ fun little explosives from a whole variety of things, arm them and then disarm them. 

 

It was Duo's favorite class, and the results created a whole new aspect of their game.

 

Still, he was sure, after, that he had terrified Mom, and he never, ever,  _ever_ set another one off without getting her permission.

 

And while sometimes the rewards were individual, tailored to a certain child, the ice-cream shop and all it's wonderful glory was a special treat for someone landing a new high score on the MS Virtual Training machine.

 

Duo watched from his seat in the van as Heero told Mom-- and everyone-- how the OZ-08MMS suit program had a great underwater system, with sonar and a sort of... vibration-sense, heat-vision thing, they were flawed in shallow waters and even above water.

 

Apparently he had turned on the optional weather-training system to “hard rain”, and the sensors had done weird things, so he had started a new setting with the units as his enemies and picked the OZ-12SMS to see how the program handled it from the opposite end.

 

Mom looked a little sad and a little distant as she drove, even though she smiled and nodded her head at all the right moments, but, Duo thought as he swung his legs in the gap, that Mom looked really proud, too.


End file.
